Karin and The Magic Kingdom
by Cherryflower-chan
Summary: Karin adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan sihir. Pada suatu hari. Ia dihukum oleh ayahnya, untuk turun ke bumi selama seribu tahun (satu tahun dibumi). Dan ia juga mendapat tugas untuk mencari seseorang. Apakah ia bisa melakukannya?/ RnR minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

**Karin and the Magic Kingdom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin &amp; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, lebay, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Michi, Kazusa X Jin, Miyon X Yuki**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance,Kingdom, Little Drama ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari : Orange Oracle **** AraMeyDia Kingdom**

**.**

**.**

**In Kingdom:**

**Karin Hanazono: Yumi Barbeque (super tomboy,keras kepala)**

**Kazune Kujyo: Direc Ston(seperti biasa -_-)**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

"Hay perkenalkan namaku Yumi Barbeque seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah putri kerajaan ini, kebiasaanku adalah semacam hal yang normal dilakukan sehari-hari, seperti ngupil,makan,minum,tidur, dan meramal sesuatu yang tidak jelas." ucapku pada tiga orang pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Dengan nada bicara santai dan lebaynya,

"Dan satu lagi. biasanya kalau malam aku sering tidak sadarkan diri dan berubah menjadi yandere." ucapku lagi, dan SWIIIINNNGGGGG.. secepat kilat mereka pergi dari hadapanku,

"Yumi! kali ini kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ayah sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua ini. Kau mau ayah hukum hah!" ucap ayahku dengan nada membentak. ya dia adalah raja kerajaan ini raja Eric Barbeque,

"Hukuman kebumi selama seribu tahun. Heh! Aku tidak takut." ucapku meremehkan,dan segera berlalu dari hadapan ayah. Toh dia juga nanti tidak akan jadi menghukumku dengan hukuman itu paling nanti aku dihukum dengan hukuman tidak boleh makan selain buah selama dua minggu. Oia ibuku sudah lama meninggal saat itu ia sakit keras dan saat obat untuk menyembuhkan ibuku sudah ditemukan, itu semua sudah terlambat,ibuku sudah pergi jauh, dan saat itu pun aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dibentak dan diancam seperti tadi.

HAH.. akhirnya aku sampai juga dikamarku. Dan sekarang aku sudah merebahkan tubuhku dikasur yang.. bisa dibilang empuk, oia aku lupa memberitahukan bahwa aku tinggal dinegeri dan kerajaan sihir, dengan kata lain semua orang disini adalah penyihir. Dan aku juga bisa melihat kehidupan orang melalui matanya dan mengetahui semua tentangnya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat kehidupanku sendiri,

"Kakak!" ucap seseorang dari depan pintu, ya, aku kenal suara itu .Itu suara Jessy. Jessy Barbeque dia adalah adikku, aku dan dia hanya beda 1 tahun,

"Ya, masuk!" sahutku malas,

"Kakak jangan seperti itu lagi. Nanti kalau kakak benar-benar dihukum bagaimana? Seribu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat kak." ucapnya menasehatiku, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. sudah sering-sangant sering- dia menceramahiku seperti ini. Lelah aku mendengarnya,

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu aku tidak akan bahagia. Lagi pula menemukan pangeran yang cocok untukku tidak sembarangan . Aku tidak mau kalau aku harus pura-pura bahagia. Itu akan membuatku semakin sakit." jawabku dengan santainya,

"Tapi kak-", "Sudahlah aku lelah . Aku mau istirahat ,tolong biarkan aku sendiri!" perintahku yang dengan sengaja memotong ucapannya. aku sudah bosan dengan kata-katanya itu . dan aku juga sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan ia katakan,

"Baiklah kak.,aku keluar dulu. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." ucapnya . setelah itu ia pun langsung keluar pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya menghiraukannya saja dan setelah itu aku pun langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan dimalam hari, karena pada waktu malam hari aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Dimalam yang sepi ini enaknya ngapain ya,

"Tuan putri!" ucap seseorang dari belakang tempat aku duduk saat ini. Jujur saja dia mengganggu.

"Maaf tuan putri ,anda telah dipanggil ayahanda tuan putri keruangan keluarga." ucap seorang prajurit yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang mengganggu,

"Ya,ya,ya, baiklah." ucapku malas.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai didepan pintu aku merasa akan ada kejadian aneh entah apa itu. Tapi daripada aku pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku masuk dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.,setelah aku masuk aku melihat Jessy menangis entah apa sebabnya,

"Kau kenapa Jess?" ucapku pada Jessy. Jujur aku tidak tahan jika melihat seseorang menagis,

"Kakak hiks,hiks,kakak!" ucap Jessy sambil berlari kearahku dan memelukku,  
"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kak! Kakak dihukum ayah. HIKS.. " ucap Jessy yang masih sesenggukan,

"Hukuman apa?" tanyaku malas. ternyata ini permasalahannya . HEH! Membuang waktu saja,

"Kau ayah hukum dengan pergi kebumi selama 'seribu tahun' dan tidak boleh kemari sampai masa hukumanmu habis!" ucap ayahku dengan menekankan kata 'seribu tahun',

"Apa!" ucapku tidak percaya., aku,aku ,aku benar-benar tidak percaya ayah melakukan ini,

"Dan jika kau kembali sebelum hukumanmu berakhir jangan harap kau mendapat perlakuan yang layak dikerajaan ini." sambungnya,

"Ayah bercandakan." ucapku memastikan, tapi dengan nada bicara yang datar,

"Tidak Yumi! A yah tidak bercanda. Ini serius!" sahutnya,

"Begitu! Aku terima. Lagi pula aku juga bosan berada disini." ucapku tanpa mengubah nada bicaraku, dan lebih baik aku pergi sekarang kekamar dan bersiap-siap. Tapi saat aku mau pergi..

"Dan kau ayah beri tugas saat kau berada dibumi." langkahku terhenti saat mendengarnya. Tugas? Tugas apalagi?

"Kau ayah tugaskan untuk mencari seorang laki-laki dari kerajaan sihir tetangga kita yang kini sedang memusuhi kita, karena…" aku mengerutkam alisku heran. Karena apa?,

"Karena cuma dia satu-satunya harapan kita agar tidak terjadi peperangan diantara kerajaan kita dan kerajaannya." sambung ayahku. Aku hanya terdiam . Lagi pula aku harus bicara apa,

"Dan ayah juga ingin minta maaf kepadanya . Karena ayah sudah membuatnya dihukum kebumi selama seribu tahun lalu oleh ayahnya. Dan sekarang masa hukumannya sudah habis dan ia belum juga kembali." ucapnya.

"Memang ayah meminta apa padanya, sampai-sampai ia dihukum seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa mengubah nada bicaraku,

"Ayah meminta agar ia menyampaikan surat perdamaian dari ayah kepada ayahnya . Namun hal itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya. Dan karena ayahnya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki hubungan pertemanan dengan ayah , ia pun dihukum." jawab ayahku dengan nada menyesal.

"ini gambar sketsanya . Karenya terkena air jadinya agak buram . Ia memiliki iris mata _blue sapphire _dan berambut _blonde_. Dan satu lagi ia memiliki tanda huruf 'S' di samping belakang lehernya. Dan ia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan pangeran Direc. Direc Ston pengeran tunggal kerajaan Ston." ucapnya lagi. Rasanya aku sudah bosan mendengar coletehnya daritadi. Saat aku akan melangkah lagi. Sekarang terhenti karena..

"Dan kau juga akan menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa dibumi. kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihirmu disana, kecuali disaat terdesak dan mendesak. Namamu juga berubah menjadi Karin Hanazono saat kau tinggal dibumi. Marga Hanazono ayah ambil dari marga ibumu. Dan Karin menurut ayah itu cocok untukmu. Dan satu lagi nama pangeran Direc juga berubah saat dibumi. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati. Kalau-kalau sebenarnya ia ada didekatmu. Dan ini yang paling penting yang harus ayah ingatkan padamu. Kau harus mengubah sikap dan sifatmu saat dibumi. Karena pangeran Direc tau semua tentangmu. Karena ayah sering bercerita dengannya tentangmu. Ubahlah sikap dan sifatmu yang seperti ini menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang feminim. Meski tidak terlalu feminim." sambungnya panjang lebar,

"Dan kau juga harus tau . Bahwa seribu tahun disini sama dengan satu tahun dibumi. Jadi disana kau menjadi seorang anak gadis yang berumur 17 tahun keatas." ucapnya,

"Iya ayah . Aku mengerti." ucapku malas.

"Sebaiknya kau siap-siap sekarang karena besok kau harus berangkat!" ucap ayahku lagi(?),

"Ya." sahutku, dan langsung pergi dengan santai kekamar, dan segera berkemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kau berangkat Yumi." ucap ayahku,

"Jaga diri kakak baik-baik ya. cepat kembali." ucap Jessy. Sedangkan aku hanya menaggangguk menjawabnya. Dan kami pun saling berpelukan ,sebenarnya aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Lagi pula aku juga akan lama tidak bertemu mereka. Pasti aku akan merindukan mereka. Meski hanya sedikit. Dan setelah selesai aku pun langsung pergi mengunakan sapu terbangku. Dan mereka semua mlambaikan tangannya padaku, yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Setelah itu aku pun langsungpergi dengan sapu terbangku kebumi dengan cara memasuki sebuah prontal waktu menuju bumi.

TBC

**.**

**.**

Keep or Delete

_Talk Show_

Author: Hai semua berjumpa lagi bersama saya Author paling gak pandai bikin cerita

Gimana cerita ini seru?, menarik?, jelek?, tidak menghibur?, ide pasaran?. tolong beritau Erika tentang pendapat kalian semua. _onegai_. Erika tunggu pendapat dari _minna-san_ tentang cerita yang super duper jelek ini_ ne_. sampai sini dulu.

Akhir kata ..,

Author &amp; Suzuka: JAA~ _see you in the next fict _(tulisannya benar gak sih)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak readers yang sudah membaca yaa dengan cara review dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca., maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya pendek.

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada tempat, kejadian, atau pun nama yang sama mohon dimaafkan karena ini bukan unsur kesengajaan.

Tertanda

Erika Nor Afrilliana =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

"KYAAAA!" teriakku. Bagaimana tidak didalam portal waktu semuanya berputar dengan sangat cepat, sampai akhirnya…

BRAAK

Pendaratan yang sangat tidak mulus. Tapi.. tunggu dulu, kenapa aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit?

"HEI! Kau yang ada di atasku cepat menyingkir! Berat tau!" ucap seseorang. Terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya dia dekat sekali denganku,

"Hei! Kau tuli ya?!" kata-kata orang itu sangat membuatku jengkel. Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia bilang aku ada diatasnya, jadi sekarang dia…

"Kyaa!" teriakku kaget karena aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku dari tadi menindihnya,

"A- etto.. aku m-minta m-maaf" ucapku terbata, karena aku sangat jarang minta maaf pada orang lain. Ya.. jadinya beginilah,

"Kau… laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyaku spontan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memperlihatkan sebuah aura kegelapan,

"Kau lihat aku baik-baik! Aku LAKI-LAKI!" ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'laki-laki' dihadapanku,

"Oh. Kau laki-laki. Aku pikir kau seorang gadis yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki agar mendapatkan seorang pasangan hidup." ucapku dengan nada mengejek,

"Kau-" ucapnya terpotong,

"Hoi! Kazune!" teriak seseorang yang menjadi penyabab perkataan laki-laki yang dihadapanku ini terpotong, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan gerakkan cepat kemudian menghela napas. Dasar orang yang tidak jelas.

"Awas kau ya! Tunggu saja nanti!" ucapnya, kemudian berlalu dengan gerakan yang mungkin jika menjadi kata-kata disebut 'membentak'.

"Baik! Akan aku tunggu! Dasar orang aneh!" teriakku dan akhirnya terlihat sebuah aura kegelapan yang mengelilinginya seperti tadi, tapi yang ini jauh lebih kuat.

Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat ku berada. Sekarang aku akan pergi mencari apartement, setelah itu mencari sebuah sekolah. Hah… sebenarnya aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa (baca: dipaksa) ini semua karena ayahku. Dia bilang 'jika kau tidak melakukan itu nanti akan banyak yang mencurigaimu'. Haaah… sudahlah. Ee.. dimana sapu milikku? Oh, ayolah.. apakah sekarang aku harus mencarinya? Hhh… baiklah akan aku cari! Karena gawat kalau sampai orang lain yang menemukanya.

"Yosh!"

"Semangat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin &amp; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, lebay, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Kingdom, Little Drama ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirasi by: ****AraMeyDia**

**.**

**.**

"Sapu? Oh sapu ayolah… kau pergi kemana sih!" ucapku sambil berjalan mengelilingi tempat dimana aku berada. Oia, sekarang aku berada disebuah taman kota dibumi.

KRESEK KRESEKKK

"Eh?" ucapku terperanjat karena aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari semak-semak,

"Meong!" suara itu… itu sapu!

"Sapu!" ucapku dan langsung saja pergi menuju semak-semak itu,

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sapu," ucapku,

"Baiklah! Tanpa basa-basi lagi…" ucapku sambil mengarahkan telapak tanganku pada sapu. Kemudian sapuku bersinar dan berubahlah menjadi sepasang anting dengan bandul sapu,

"Kau aku ubah menjadi anting saja. Agar aku tidak repot."

Dan setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menuju kota. Untuk mencari sebuah apartement dan sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hhh… akhirnya selesai sudah. Waktunya untuk beristirahat. Oia.. sekarang aku sudah berada di apartement ku, dan bagian sekolah juga sudah aku urus jadi sekarang aku tenang. Hanya tiinggal menjalani hidup seperti manusia selama satu tahun,

"YOSH! Semangat!" ucapku agar aku semangat karena mulai besok aku akan menjalani hari-hariku seperti manusia, yaitu sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Matahari kini sudah menyinari kamarku, dan sekarang aku sudah siap pergi kesekolah.

"Baiklah… waktunya berangkat!"

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampailah aku disekolah yang kata orang-orang sekolah paling terkenal di Jepang yaitu SakuraGaoka Senior High School. Tanpa buang-buang waktu aku langsung saja masuk meski banyak pasang mata yang menatapku, aku hiraukan saja dan aku masih setia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya…

"Kau… kau orang yang kemarinkan!" ucap salah satu orang yang ada dihadapanku, dia… dia adalah orang yang aku temui pertama kali dibumi kemarin. Ternyata dia murid disekolah ini juga ya.. hn.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau murid baru?" ucap salah satu temannya dengan sopan,

"Ya. Aku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal," ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit dilembut-lembutkan,

"Aku Nishikiori Michiru," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, dia ini unik. Buktinya matanya berbeda sebelah, satu berwarna _blue sappire _satunya berwarna _violet_. Saat aku menatapnya aku melihat masa depan yang cerah sedang menantinya,

"Ini Kujyo Himeka," ucapnya menperkenalkan gadis yang ada disebelah kirinya, gadis itu memliki warna rambut indigo sepinggang dan iris mata _chocolate caramel_ dan saat aku menatapnya aku melihat bahwa Nishikiori Michiru dan Kujyo Himeka akan hidup bahagia bersama-sama, WAW.

"Hanazono Karin," ucapku lagi,

"Dan… ini Kazune. Nama keluarganya… dia tidak mau memberitahukannya," ucap Michiru, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hana-"

"Tidak perlu kau ulangi lagi aku sudah tau!" ucapnya dingin yang membuat perkataanku terputus,

"Kau!" ucapku geram,

"Apa!" ucapnya dengan tampang menantang,

"Kau itu-"

**TENG TENG TENG**

Lagi-lagi ucapanku terpotong, hhh.. hari yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ayo Karin!" ajak Himeka dengan semangat, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk menyutujuinya.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah murid-murid. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru. Hanazono perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap guru yang akan mengajar kelas pertama dikelasku hari ini,

"Perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, mohon kerja samanya," ucapku memperkenalkan diri,

"Waahh.. dia cantik sekali."

"_So cute_."

"Hei, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Pernyataan-pernyataan mereka membuatku membatu ditempat,

"Sudah-sudah, nah… Hanazono kau duduklah disebelah Kazune!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk orang yang duduknya paling pojok. Apa?! Kazune! Ya tuhan kenapa aku bernasib sial seperti ini. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muak apalagi duduk dengannya. Oh ya ampun.

"Hanazono, cepat duduk! Pelajaran sudah akan dimulai!" perintahnya,

"B-baik."

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap orang yang bertanya padaku 'apakah aku sudah punya pacar'

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Euh.. ogah aku. Dan langsung saja aku menjawabnya dengan memberikan _death glare_ andalanku sambil mengisyaratkan 'Jangan harap!'. Sedangkan orang tadi hanya terpojok dengan aura ketakutan.

Aku pun akhirnya sampai ditempat dudukku, aku merasa orang disebelahku ini yang tidak lain adalah Kazune sedang memperhatikanku dari tadi,

"Apa?!" ucapku sambil menatap sinis kearahnya,

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TENG TENG **

"Sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini, selamat menikmati waktu istirahat kalian."

"Yeey… ayo Karin kita istirahat bersama," ajak Himeka padaku,

"Baiklah," sahutku,

"Aku? Tidak di ajak?" Tanya Michi pada Himeka dengan nada _dramatis,_

"Tidak!" jawab Himeka ala tuan putri, dan setelahnya mereka beerdua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Dia tidak ikut?" tanyaku pada Michi sambil menunjuk Kazune,

"Kenapa memang kalau aku tidah ikut? Apa kau merasa kesepian? Dan… kau telah jatuh hati padaku, heh?" sahut Kazune dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan 'apa aku jatuh hati padanya' euh.. gak deh yaa.

"KAZUNE!" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas kami dan langsung bermanja-manja ditangan Kazune,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kazusa?! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Kazune dengan garangnya,

"Tidak mau. Aaah~ hangatnya," pernyataan Kazusa sukses membuat aku _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Dasar orang aneh.

"Oia.. Hanazono, dia adalah Kujyo Kazusa. Sepupunya Himeka," ucap Michi memperkenalkan orang yang sedang menempel seperti lem cina ditangan Kazune,

"Oh."

"Hh.. biarkan saja mereka Karin. Lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar," ucap Himeka,

"Hn. Ayo!" seruku. Dan tanpa basa-basi kami –aku, Himeka, Michi- meninggalkan Kazune yang sedang berusaha melepaskan tangan Kazusa dari tanganya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau pesan apa Karin?" tanya Himeka padaku,

"Aku… aku sedang tidak mau makan," jawabku,

"Kau sedang diet?" tanya Michi dengan polosnya,

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak nafsu," sahutku,

"Begitu ya… kalau begitu aku dan Michi pergi makan dulu ya," ucap Himeka dan kemudian menarik tangan Michi,

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

KAZUNE POV

"Kazune, ayo kita makan besama!" ajak orang yang sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan tangan kiri ku,

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau makan dengan orang yang menjijikan sepertimu," ucapku sambil melepas paksa tanganku darinya.

Akhirnya terlepas juga. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung saja lari dengan kecepatan 100.000 volt, (author: emang ada orang lari secepat itu, Kazune: *_death glare_* kau menulisnya BAKA!, author: terserah apa katamu. Tatapanmu itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku :p, Kazune: *dark aura*)

"KYAA~ Kazune jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucapnya histeris seperti orang gila. Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari sejauh munkin dari Kazusa sampai akhirnya…

BRUUK

"Aww!" suara itu… itu Karin. Ya ampun haruskah aku berurusan lagi dengannya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi… entah kenapa jika aku menatapnya jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Kau ini punya mata atau tidak sih!" bentaknya padaku,

"Oh… ternyata kau sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari Kazusa ya, Hn!" ucapnya seperti sedang mempermainkanku,

"Kazu-" hampir saja dia ingin berteriak tapi untunglah aku sudah membekapnya mulutnya dengan tanganku, jadi dia tidak akan bisa berteriak untuk memanggil Kazusa,

"Sttt! Diamlah!" ucapku sambil menyeretnya pergi dari tempat kami berada dan sekarang kami sedang bersembunyi ditepi semak-semak, dan dengan satu gerakkan paksa Karin pun berhasil melepaskan tangaku dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" ucap Karin,

"Aku hanya membuatmu agar diam." Jawabku,

"Hn! Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada didekatmu," ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk berdiri,

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, eh kenapa aku jadi menanyakan hal itu? Akan juga lebih baik juga jika dia tidak dekat-dekat denganku. Aduh… aku ini kenapa sih?

"Kenapa katamu? Itu karena jika aku berada didekatmu aku merasa ingin muntah!" jawabnya sambil berjalan. Dan baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, tiba-tiba suatu gerak _reflex_ menimpaku,

"Jangan pergi… aku mohon," gerakkan itu, kata-kata itu… terjadi begitu saja begitu saja,

"Apa maksudmu?!" ucapnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona,

"Aku mohon…" dan dengan satu tarikan aku berhasil membawanya kedalam pelukanku, apa-apaan ini? Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak aku inginkan. Tapi… aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan ini, seakan-akan rasa rinduku terhadap seseorang sudah terbayarkan dan aku juga merasa aku sudah lama mengenal Karin, tapi entah dimana. Bertemu saja baru kali ini,

"Lepaskan aku!" ucapnya memberontak, tapi aku hiraukan semua itu. Dan dia pun semakin memberontak sampai akhitnya pelukkan itu pun terlepas,

"Haah… kau ini memang orang aneh!" ucapnya sebelum ia berlari menjauhiku. Aku merasa ada sebuah ukiran tipis diwajahku, yaitu aku tersenyum.

KARIN POV

Apa-apaan dia itu? Dasar lelaki aneh. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja memelukku seperti tadi? Tapi… entah kenapa aku merasa, aaah~ sudahlah.

**TENG TENG TENG**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah pun telah tiba dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement ku,

KRESEK KREEESEK

"Eh!" aku terperanjat saat mendengar sebuah bunyi yang aneh. Bunyi itu berasal dari sebuah semak-semak, dengan perlahan aku mencoba untuk mendekati semak-semak itu dan aku menemukan…

"Karin! Kau sedang apa?" panggil seseorang yan tidak lain orang itu adalah Himeka,

"Hanazono! Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan semak-semak itu. Karena setiap kami semua pulang sekolah selalu saja ada suara aneh ditempat itu," ucap Michi menjelaskan semuanya padaku, ya karena aku mempunyai sifat penasaran yang tinggi jadi tetap saja aku ingin melihat ada apa disana. Tapi… tidak sekarang,

"Ya yaa. Baiklah," ucapku dengan santainya sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju kearah seorang manusia cantik tapi dia seorang laki-laki sedang menatapku, aku? Tentu saja aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku tadi,

"Ayo pulang bersama Karin!" ajak Himeka, dan aku hanya mengagguk,

"Rumahmu dimana? Hanazono," tanya Michi,

"Aku tinggal disebuah apartement didekat sini. Mungkin hanya sekitar 2km dari sekolah," sahutku,

"Oh. Kalau begitu kau satu alamat dengan Kazune. Ya kan Kazune?" ucap Michi,

"Hn."

"Dasar pangeran es," ejek Michi,

"APA?!" ucapku. Terkejut? Sangat. Lagi-lagi nasibku sial begini, sudah satu sekolah, satu kelas pula sekarang satu alamat. Oh tuhan tidak adakah waktu untukku agar aku tidak melihatnya,

"Eh? Kenapa Karin?" tanya Himeka,

"Hanazono? Aku mengerti… tapi bukankah bagus. Menurut buku yang aku baca jika seseorang yang satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan satu alamat itu artinya mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, lho~" ucap Michi seperti seorang peramal saja,

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" ucapku dan… kenapa dia juga mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertiku,

"Wah wah… ternyata kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Hanazono, Kazune," ucap Michi dengan penuh kepastian,

"Ogah banget.." ucap Kazune,

"Heh! Kau pikir aku mau hidup bersamamu. Ih _SORRY_," ucapku dan kemudian berbalik untuk membelakangi mereka dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Aku bisa mendengar Michi dan Himeka terkekeh melihatku yang seperti ini, tapi aku hiraukan saja. Hidup bersama dengan Kazune? Iiih OGAH!

**.**

**.**

Haaah. Waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Yup! Sekarang sudah malam, jadi aku merasa lebih baik. Oia! Aku masih penasaran dengan kejadian sekitar semak-semak didepan gerbang sekolah tadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera beranjak dan pergi keluar apartement, dan saat aku berada diluar…

"Yooo! Tetangga!" ucap seseorang yang suaranya itu sangat aku kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kazune yang menyebalkan itu,

"Hn."

"Kau dingin sekali nona," ucapnya tapi aku hiraukan semua itu. Ya, memang benar aku ini bertetangga dengannya. Kamarku bernomor 1010 sedangkan dia bernomor 1009. Hh… tidak bisakah aku tidak betemu dengannya? malam hari saja.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga ditempat yang aku inginkan, setelah sekian lamanya dijalan sambil merutuki laki-laki setengah wanita itu,

KRESEK KRESEEK

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini tanpa harus menunggu aku segera melihat apa yang ada disana.

"Hah?! I-ini…"

"Sapu." Sapu yang aku temukan ini bukanlah sapu milikku melaikan milik seseorang yang berasal dari kerajaan sihir juga. Apa jangan-jangan ini milik pangeran _Direc_ itu. Berarti dia berada ditempat yang sama sepertiku, aku yakin akan hal itu karena ayahku bilang sebelum aku hanya pangeran _Direc_-lah yang telah dihukum untuk turun ke bumi seribu tahun lalu.

"Baiklah… ini adalah sebuah petunjuk. Akan kusimpan kau sapu," ucapku antusias,

"Guk!" sahut sapu,

"W-wah… suaramu seperti anjing saja," ucapku merinding,

"Kalau begitu untuk keamanan kau akan ku ubah menjadi sebuah kalung saja."

Aku pun melihat kearah kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihat ini. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga aku telah berhasil mengubah sapu yang aku pegang ini menjadi sebuah kalung perak berbandul sapu dan segera memasangnya di leherku.

Sekarang tugasku hanya mencari dimana pangeran _Direc _itu berada.

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

_Talk show_

Author: Nyaahoo^^ _ne minna~_ gimana? Makin aneh kah ceritanya? Tapi meski begitu Cherry mengucapkan terima kasih atas semangat yang readers beikan pada Cherry, jadi… Cherry bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.

Suzuka: Hh… kenapa lama sekali kau _update_-nya?

Author: Suzuka mengertilah… aku bukan seperti dirimu yang sudah tidak sekolah lagi.

Suzuka: Ya ya ya… aku paham.

Karin: Hola _minna_~ apa kabar semua? Hahaha di fict ini aku punya kesempatan untuk mengejek Kazune setelah sekian sedikit #plak maksudnya sekian banyaknya, aku yang terus diejek Kazune *Lirik Kazune*

Kazune: APA?!

Karin: Tidak didalam drama ataupun dunia nyata sifatnya masih saja sama. Hh…

Author: Itukan memang sudah sifat aslinya -_-

Suzuka: *nganggu"*

Author: Hh… sudahlah. Intinya Cherry mau nanya gimana dengan chap ini. Tolong berikan saran-saran kalian dan semangat kalian juga yaa.. agar cerita ini semakin lebih baik.

_And dan now to the sekarang_ #dipasung. Aku mau ngebalas review nih buat yang udah nge-riviwe fict-ku yang satu ini. Bacain! *nyuruh Chara KK*

All chara: Haah…

Author: *dark aura*

All chara: b-baiklah…

Suzuka: untuk **Misami Ray:**

**Arigatou.. ya ampun masa sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sih? Heheh nah sekarang gimana? Berikan saranmu ya **_**Senpai.**_

** (Guest):**

**Arigatou. Ini udah lanjut! Gimana masih penasaran? Ikuti terus kisahnya yo. Nyahahaha.**

**Sazumi Misako:**

**Ui-chaaan! *peluk Ui* arigatou ne Ui udah mau baca fict punya Yui yang rada-rada ini. Ikuti terus kisahnya ne.**

Kazune: untuk **Guest(1)**

**Gua tau ini Via teman sekelas author yang sok POLOS itu kan. Hh.. Jessy? Dia itu bukan Himeka tapi chara yang dibuat oleh author, kau udah liat gambarnya kan? Author udah gambar noh rupanya si Jessy *lirik author yang lagi gambar muka Jessy***

**Via: ni orangnya sama cuman beda nama. Masuk. Review-mu masuk kok *Death glare* masa hal seperti ini ditanyakan. Hhh..**

**Guet(2): banyak betul anda ngereviwe Via. Anda mau tau Flame itu apa? Flame itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang pedas dan menyayat hati atau Kritikkan pedas sepedas 1000 cabe yang dimakan tanpa minum. Dan dapat membuat orang yang mendapatkannya jadi TERPURUK #menurutku. Tapi kalo si autor sih dia tuh malah nganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih baik lagi karena dia tuh tidak terlau suka mendapat pujian, meski dalam atinya dia tuh juga tidak mau mendapat HINAAN. **

Author: *mata berkaca-kaca* kau pengertian sekali Kazune.

Kazune: yaa~ gini-gini aku juga paham sama orang *Sok keren*

Author: *pingsan, bangun lagi, muntah*

Karin: giliran ku. Untuk **Kiriko Alicia: arigatou atas pemberitahuannya. Jangan sungkan untuk mengutarakan saran-saran anda pada author ya.**

**Muthmainnah067: arigatou udah baca fict author yng lumayanlah.. ini udah next kok. Terus ikuti kisahnya ya.**

**Flaesy Kujyo: arigatou udah bilang keren. Gak papa kok kalo gak login. Tidak jadi masalah untuk author, dia tuh orangnya suka santai-santai aja menanggapi sesuatu. Tapi di saat tertentu dia bakal jadi serius banget. Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.**

Himeka: yeey akhirnya aku bicara juga. Nah… ini untuk **What Am I:**

**Arigatou udah mau baca fict ini dan bersedia untuk nge-reviwe. Emm kamu suka nonton film ya? Soalnya author bilang nama yang akmu pake itu kayak nama judul film yang di bintangi oleh jacky chen (Gak tau tulisannya kayak gimana), nah sekarang kayak gimana ceritanya. Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa. Itu pun kalau ANDA MAU!**

**Cherryflower-chan: lah.. ini bukannya author sendiri ya.. haha ketahuan author ternyata memiliki sifat menjadi orang ketiga dalam per-fanfict-kan. Hahaha.**

**Hayashi Hana-chan:**

**Arigatou atas pemberitahuannya, dan arigatou juga sama pembelaannya. Padahal author gak ada bilang (minta) dibela ama **_**Senpai arigatou ne**_**. **

Michi: nah sekarang giliranku.

Kazusa: tidak bisa! Giliranku.

Michi: AKU!

Kazusa: AKU!

Author: hh.. sudah diam! Kalian suit aja.

Kazusa: betul juga. Ayo Michi!

Kazusa X Michi: GUNTING BATU KERTAS!

Kazusa: *gunting*

Michi: *kertas*

Kazusa: yey! Aku menang!

Michi: *terpuruk*

Kazusa: baiklah… untuk **Hime Azuya: arigatou ne azu-nyan^^. Ikuti terus kisahnya ya.**

Dan yang terakhir **Edogawa conan: arigatou sama semangatnya. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya..**

All chara (Karin,Himeka,Mchi,Kazune,Kazusa)+ author: arigatougozaimasu minna~

Jaa

Tertanda

Cherryflower-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

SATU… DUA… SATU… DUA…

Suara berisik siapa sih itu! Benar-benar mengganggu mimpi indahku. Hn!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera beranjak dari kasurku yang empuk. Karena aku harus melihat siapa yang sudah membuat keributan dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

Aku berjalan menuju balkon karena suara berisik itu terdengar dari balkon, tepatnya balkon tetangga.

Tunggu dulu! Balkon tetangga! Berarti suara itu adalah suara si 'banci'!

"Heh banci! Diam! Suaramu itu berisik sekali tau!" protesku.

Tentu saja aku protes! Karena gara-gara dia aku harus bangun pagi di hari Minggu tercintaku,

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'banci'?!" sahutnya,

"Kau lah!"

"Heh! Beraninya kau menyebutku banci! Aku ini laki-laki tulen tau!" geramnya,

"Masa bodo! Sebaiknnya kau diam! Aku mau tidur!"

"Kau mau tidur lagi?! Dasar kebo betina"

"APA KATAMU?! Kebo betina! Enak saja, aku yang cantik jelita cetar membahana badai halilintar ini kau sebut KEBO BETINA!" amarahku meluap,

"Memang benar! Kau itu kebo betina. Lihat saja ini sudah jam berapa? Jam 10:00! Kau masih belum puas tidur. Terlalu!" ejeknya,

"Hn! Terserah apa katamu lah sana! Aku mau tidur! Dan… sebaiknya kau diam kalau kau tidak mau kena sial!" ancamku,

"Kau mengancamku!? Coba saja kalau berani!" . Dia meremehkanku rupanya heh… baiklah lihat saja besok. Kau akan ku kerjai habis-habisan. HA HA HA HA…

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin &amp; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Kingdom, Little Drama ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

Dan sampailah dihari Senin, dan memulai sekolah kembali seperti biasanya.

Tidak akan ku lupakan si 'banci' yang sudah mengganggu hari Minggu ku itu, dan dia juga sudah meremehkanku. Aku pastikan hari ini dia akan menyesal karena telah meremehkan Putri Yumi. HAHAHAHA.

"_Ohayou _Kazune-_kun_!" terdengar suara Himeka yang sedang menegur si 'banci',

"_Ohayou_." Ya ampun benar-benar dingin sekali dia, sangat berbeda jika dia saat berada di apartemen.

Aku hanya duduk sambil mengamati dia, dan…

DUK

Dengan mulusnya dia duduk dikursinya yang sudah aku taburi sambal super pedas buatan ibu kantin yang dijuluki si 'Ratu Sambal Pedas'.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti sedang menahan tawa seperti itu, heh?" ucapnya terheran namun dengan ekspresi yang datar.

1 2 … 3

"Emm…" erangnya, mungkin karena sambal si 'Ratu Sambal Pedas' sudah bereaksi,

"Kau kenapa Kazune-_kun_?" tanya Michi,

"Aku seperti merasa tidak enak dibagian 'bokong'ku." Jelasnya,

"Eeeh! Kok bisa?" tanya Himeka,

"WAAAAH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI, BOKONG KU SEPERTI TERBAKAR!" jeritnya kepanasan,

"KAU! PASTI KAU YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI! BENARKAN!?" ucapnya sambil menunjukku dengan sebelah tangannya ,

"EEH! Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan menuduhku!" belaku berpura-pura,

"MENGAKU SAJA! INI SEMUA KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA KAN. KARENA TIDAK MUNGKIN HIMEKA DAN NISHIKIORI YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

"HN! Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Mau marah? Silahkan. Itulah akibatnya karena kau telah meremehkan Putri Yu- maksudku Hanazono Karin. Hahaha!"

"Sialan kau! Tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti!" ancamnya… dan WUSSS dengan sekejap dia langsung menghilang dari pandanganku. Yaa.. mungkin dia pergi ke toilet.

"Waah… kau kejam sekali Hanazono-_san_." Ucap Michi,

"Iya benar, kasihan Kazune-_kun_." Ucap Himeka pula,

"Biar saja! Siapa suruh dia menggangguku. Itulah akibatnya kalau menggangguku."

"Tapi kan jangan sampai segitunya juga." Sahut Himeka,

"Kau harus minta maaf, Hanazono-_san_!" perintah Michi,

"Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf!?"

"Karena kau telah menjailinya." Sambung Michi dengan senyumnya yang khas,

"Tidak mau, seharusnya dia dulu yang minta maaf padaku. Karena sudah menggangguku."

"Dia mengganggumu, karena dia tertarik padamu. Karin-_chan_." Ucap Himeka,

"Tertarik padaku? Yang benar saja, itu tidak mungkin." Sahut ku,

"Tapi hal itu mungkin saja kan." Ucap Michi dengan entengnya,

"Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf, Karin-_chan_!" tegas Himeka,

"Harus, Hanazono-_san_!" dukung Michi pada Himeka. Lama kelamaan aku tidak kuat dengan tatapan memohon super aneh mereka, dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus mengalah,

"Haah… Baiklah, tapi ini semua karena kalian yang memaksa!" tegasku

"_Yatta_!" ucap mereka bersaman dan sangat kompak seakan-akan hal ini sudah diatur sebelumnya, benar benar pasangan yang serari namun agak licik juga, sih.

**.**

**.**

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Waktu istirahat pun telah tiba, dan aku pun didorong paksa oleh pasangan 'licik' ini menuju tempat si banci berada.

Tempat si banci itu berada adalah ditaman belakang sekolah.

Setelah mendorongku dengan paksa mereka segera berlari menginggalkanku ber'duaan' dengan si banci ini, menyebalkan!

"EHM!" hanya dengan sekali ber'ehem' dia langsung menatapka dengan tatapan yang super dingin. Iih ngeri,

"Apa!?" busyeeet, serem banget woyy. Tapi aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan berkata…

.

.

.

.

"A-aku minta maaf." Dia membelalakan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi,

"Apa katamu tadi…" kamvret nih orang, sengajanya ketahuaan banget,

"Aku bilang 'Aku minta maaf' soal kejadian tadi pagi!" ucapku dengan menahan amarahku,

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" ucapnya 'sok' polos,

"Hhh, ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Sahutku dengan bosaaannya.

Lalu tangannya terakat dan mennyentuh tepatnya sekarang ini dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, dan menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Spontan saja aku langsung terduduk dipangkuannya saat setelah dia menarikku. Ia memandangku dalam dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru _sapphire _. ini aneh! Seharusnya aku bisa melihat masa depannya hanya dengan menatap matanya, tapi… tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya! Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depannya sama sekali melalui matanya!

Apa jangan-jangan sihirku juga telah disegel selama aku ada di bumi, tapi… inikan memang sudah bawaan dari lahir dan hal itu juga bukan sihir. Sungguh, ini aneh!

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan dariku." Ucapnya berbisik dengan 'lembut' padaku,

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini!...

"A-a-a-ap-apa?" tanyaku gugup, dan kenapa sekarang aku juga mulai gugup. Ini benar-benar persaan yang aneh,

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

_Yaahoo… minna-san sudah lama sekali Cherry menghilang dari dunia per'ff' an. Hontou gomennasai._

_So… gimana dengan chap yang satu ini, mohon saran-saran nya ne minna-san. Oia Cherry juga menerima request untuk ide chap selanjutnya. Mohon bantuannya ne!_

_Jaa~ _


End file.
